Small Heart, Big Smiles (discontinued)
by AnimeFan197
Summary: Ema Hinata, a 7 year old girl who is abused by her father. She moves in with the Asahina brothers and doesn't trust anybody... until she meets Louis, that is. Accompanied by a squirrel to be her best friend and knight. How will this turn out? Will the brothers manage to enlighten her heart with enough smiles? (synopsis is re-edited)
1. Little Girl

**I'm starting a new fanfiction! I'm sorry for not writing my other ones quick enough!**

* * *

 _Ever since that day... ever since that hour... ever since those seconds... I'll never forget those moments... I'll never forget those moments..._

"Ema! Come on! You need to get to your brothers' house!" Juli told the little seven year old girl.

"Coming Juli!" she smiled. She put on her pink shoes and followed him. She looked back at her old house one last time as she walked out. She skipped down the pathway to the station with her best friend and guardian on her shoulder. "Ne ne! What do you think they'll be like?" she asked Juli.

"I don't know, but whatever happens. I'll protect you!" he smiled.

When they got to the train station, she bought a ticket and went to get on the train. She sat down on a vacant seat and departed. She looked out the window. After about an hour or so of riding a train in complete anticipation, she finally got off. She started walking down the pathway out of the station.

"Juli, do you think they'll like my outfit." Worry covered her face. "What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm stupid? I want to be grateful to them for giving me a place close to school to live... but..." tears started to flood her eyes and she walked slower.

"Chii, don't worry! They'll love your outfit! And you are not stupid," he told his best friend. He brushed her tears away with his tail.

"T-thanks... Juli." she whispered.

She looked down at her outfit. She wore a pink-short sleeved shirt with a green line around her waist with a salmon coloured cardigan over it, light pink short-shorts and black socks that went up to her thighs, pink sneakers with white shoelaces and her hair was in two plaits over her shoulders held in by blue ribbons. She smiled brightly, glad with her choice of clothing.

She sung Unravel. She hit all of the notes perfectly when she needed to and loved that song so much.

 **(** **/HpOmk3ZGeuY go to that link and listen to that, it's what Ema as a kid sounds like when she's singing in this fanfic** **)**

"Hey, Chii. I love it when you sing. You're really good at it." Juli told her.

"I'm not really that good, Juli." she replied. "Oh look! That's where we're staying!" she smiled happily as she ran over to an older teenager and a boy who looked a year or two older than her. Immediately her confidence dropped and she felt shy, she couldn't even get a word out of her mouth. She just stood in front of them and looked down shyly.

"Um, can I help you?" the older male asked. She nodded slightly. "What with?"

"I-I-I'm... E-Ema. she whispered ever so quietly.

"What was that?" the younger boy asked her.

"I-I'm... E-Em-Ema." she muttered a bit louder.

"You're Ema?" the older boy asked her. She nodded.

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Masaomi!" he gave her his hand for her to shake and she jumped back a bit. She stared at his hand. What did he want her to do? She looked back up at him, then his hand, then back to him."Well, I think we should get inside now, the moving truck is bringing your things." he said. The pink-haired boy jumped in front of her.

"Onii-chan! I'm Wataru!" he hugged her arm, she screamed and jumped back. She hid behind a street lamp pole.

"Wataru, please don't do that." Masaomi told him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Wataru cried. Masaomi wondered, what happened?

When they got inside after Juli calmed her down, her eyes widened at how big it was. She danced around the room. She smiled and twirled.

"Look at all this space!" she called back to them. Their eyes widened. What a sudden mood change! From before when she didn't want to be touched, to acting like nothing happened.

"Y-yeah.' Masaomi said. They went upstairs to the living room.

"Wow!" she said loudly. Her eyes gleaming and sparkling in the sunlight coming from the balcony. She then remembered where she was and suddenly all of her confidence drained away again.

They heard footsteps from the stairs and down came three teenagers. Two had silver hair and one of them had blond.

"Who's this?" the blond asked.

"This is Ema." Masaomi replied. The blond went to shake Ema's hand, but she screamed and ran to the corner of the room. Squatting down against the corner and holding her hands over her head. The blond looked at her in complete surprise.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, I don't think she likes being touched." Masaomi replied.

The girl looked at them and slowly came back from the corner. The three teenagers kneeled down to her height, she was really small.

"I'm Ukyo." the blonde boy said.

"I'm Iori." one of the silver haired boys introduced.

"I'm Subaru." the third boy said. They stood up and sat on the couch with Wataru. The tiny girl stood there confused.

"K-konichiwa." she said softly. They all found this adorable. Masaomi and Ema were about to walk up the stairs but two other people came down. One with glasses and purple hair, the other with white hair covering one eye.

"Oh, is this Ema?" the white-haired one asked.

"Yes. Oh buy don-" Masaomi was about to warm Tsubaki but her had already scooped the girl up in his arms and holding her.

She began thrashing about, crying and screaming.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed. He put her down quickly. She flopped to the floor and started hugging her knees and cried on the spot.

"Tsubaki! What the _hell_ did you do that for!?" the other boy screamed at him

"I don't know Azusa! She's our little sister! What else should I have done!?" they knelt down to her and stated to comfort her, but a squirrel came out from her cardigan and screamed at them, scratched their noses and made a fuss.

"Oh my god! When did he get in here?!" they asked, holding their noses that were scratched.

"She already had it with her when she cam-"

"Oi! Who is that!?" A red haired boy came bounding down the stairs to see a small girl crying.

"Yusuke, don't be alarmed... but this is Ema" Ukyo told the already alarmed teenager.

" _This_ is Ema? By the way her father described her I thought she would be more grown up, though."

"Oh yeah, also.. DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Dont need to shout."

"No, actually. Do. Not. Touch. Her.. she hates it." Ema looked up and saw another boy by her. She stood up hurriedly and looked at him.

"G-gomen... f-for b-being so... w-w-weak.." she stammered.

"It's okay chii-chan, it's not your fault." Juli told her. She smiled slightly. Another boy came down the stairs after nearly everybody sat on the couch. The boy had styled hair, and looked peaceful. She instantly liked him.

"Haha! Yay!" she cried and hugged him warmly. He blushed silently as he walked down the rest of the stairs with a loving girl attached to his waist.

"Umm. Who is this?" he asked, only to look up to see a bunch of shocked teens. "What?"

"S-she... she's letting you touch her... even more. She's touching you!" they told him.

'W-what do you mean." he said as he looked at his brother.

"She wont even let us lay a hand on her without either screaming or crying or running away." Subaru said shrugging.

* * *

 **Still thinking, hope you like. You'll see why she doesn't like contact later. Please review, it helps me alot!**


	2. Bath

**I've already got reviews! I'll happily keep on writing more! :D**

* * *

The seven year old Ema continued to hug Louis as if he were her favourite toy.

"Chii, what are you doing?" Juli asked her.

"Big brother is home!" she cheered as she continued to hug the very confused Louis. He looked at the brothers and pet her head slowly.

They mouthed the words 'I don't know'.

"We haven't seen her hug anybody since she arrived here, she always ran away from us." Masaomi told Louis.

"o-oh." he replied. She smiled brightly as she looked up at him.

"Imouto-chan? Something wrong? Why don't you like us? Did we do something?" Ukyo asked her. She looked at him with a slight worry in her eyes then looked back up to Louis.

"It's okay." he said, not knowing how to reply to her. "You can talk to them?" he started to question of what he was saying. He had no clue of how to react to the girls sudden mood.

"Take her up to her room, Louis. I think she likes you, I'll come." Ukyo told the loved boy.

"O-okay... come on." he told her, smiling. regaining his composure.

They took her up to her room, she had now let go of Louis and was dancing all along the top floor. They walked into her room. It was pretty small, but she thought it was enough. She smiled and continued to dance.

"You sure like twirling," Ukyo told her. Her smile faded, but instantly came back again.

"Hai!" she smiled.

"Oi! Ukyo! When's lunch?!" a voice from downstairs called to him, it belonged to Yusuke.

"I'll start making it in a minute!" he called back down.

"D-do... do you c-cook?" Ema asked him shyly.

"Yes." he nodded. She hugged Louis and looked at him.

"C-can I help?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" she cheered.

"I guess that's not a problem." he replied as they walked down to the kitchen.

When they got to the bottom, all of the brothers she'd met were on the couch. They looked at the kitchen intently, waiting for lunch. Louis joined them and looked out of the window. As soon as he left, an expression of worry covered her face. _Why did the calm, nice boy go away?_ she thought. She looked at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ukyo asked her, forgetting about earlier and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Ukyo!" the other boys tried to warn him, but it was too late. She looked up at him with fearful eyes and her breathing became faster, she held her her hands up to her chest and took a step back. She blinked and the fear left her eyes. She looked back up at him and took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, she glanced at him.

"W-w-what... s-should I do?" she asked him.

"You can-" he was about to tell her what to do but his phone rang. "I'm sorry, I'll make dinner when when I get back!" he told her. "You guys can survive without lunch today, right? Thanks!" he hurried out of the door.

"Ugh! Man!" Yusuke whined. "No lunch?"

"Calm down." Iori told his brother.

 _Hmm, if I make them lunch... will they be grateful to me and not try to hurt me?_ Ema thought as she went to the fridge. She looked at what she could use. She found some tomato paste, mince and pasta. She smiled. _I'll make spaghetti!_ She thought, smiling. She grabbed the ingedients from the fridge and pantry, got some cooking ware from the cupboard and began to cook.

"W-what is she doing?" Tsubaki questioned, looking at his twin. Who shrugged.

Everybody stayed silent for about ten minutes, watching her cook. But Yusuke was looking out the window, he turned his head and saw Ema making a mess.

"Oi! What are you doing making a mess in our kitchen!?" he asked her. "That's rude!" he scolded her. She looked up at his words and tears flooded her eyes.

 _"What are you doing?! You stupid child!" pain crossed her cheek as her father slapped her, hard._ Memories came back to her as she got scolded.  
She began to cry and ran upstairs.

"Come back! Come clean your mess up!" Yusuke yelled at her.

"YUSUKE!" the brothers screamed at him. But Ema came down the stairs, sniffling and crying as she began to put the bowls back and nearly tipped the food into the bin, still crying, tears cascading down her face.

"It's okay, Chii-chan." she felt somebody take the pot away from her and hug her gently. Louis knelt down her left at her with calm eyes.

"OI! Louis! What are you doing!?" Yusuke yelled at him, standing up and storming over to them. Only to be held back by Tsubaki, Azusa and Subaru.

"She made lunch for us! Not a mess!" Tsubaki told him. When he calmed down and walked over to where Ema had stopped crying and had served everybody a big bowl of spaghetti, with cheese on. His eyes widened.

"You made this?" he asked her. She didn't look at him, she just looked down. A small grin crossed her face.

* * *

That night at dinner when Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke, Masaomi, Wataru, Ukyo, Subaru, Iori, Louis and Ema were eating dinner, they heard a knock at the door. In came a woman (in Ema's opinion) with orange hair.

"Hikaru, there's some food in the microwave if you want to heat it up." Masaomi told him. But his eyes were fixated on the tiny girl (smaller than Wataru) sitting at the table, basically inhaling her food.

"My, who's this?" He asked.

"This is Ema, our sister. But don't touch her, she doesn't like it." Ukyo said.

Hikaru nodded in understanding and went over to the microwave. They all finished their dinner quietly. After dinner Ema washed her plate and cup and sat on the couch, playing with her hair. Wataru put his bowl and cup up by the sink and sat down next to her. She flinched at his presence but got over it.

"Hi! Did you enjoy today?" he asked her, smiling. She equally smiled back at him. They continued to convers in topics and such. About five minutes later, all of the other older brothers looked over to see Wataru talking with a smiling and laughing Ema. They grinned as she seemed happy.

Eventually, all of the dishes were cleaned up and put away. And everybody (but Subaru) was sitting on the couch, Ema was in between Louis and Wataru.

"Do you want to see our other brother?" Louis asked her, kindly. She nodded. They turned on the TV to see a young man with light brown/pink hair singing on a stage, he was singing a certain song she knew... _Unravel..._ He continued to sing.

She then sung with him in the most prettiest voice they had ever heard. Even though the boy on TV didn't know she was singing with him, she sung along with him in sync perfectly. Juli came down the stairs from her singing and hopped onto her shoulder. She continued to sing until the song was over, and when it was. She pouted. "Aww." she said quietly. They all found this adorable.

"That's Fuuto." Ukyo said.

"You are really good at singing!" they told her. She blushed slightly and shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she told them. She felt her eyelids droop a little.

"Maybe you should go have a shower and go to bed." Tsubaki told her.

"You can have a bath with me!" Wataru cheered, she smiled and nodded. The two children ran up the stairs.

"We'll wait down here for them." Hikaru told the older brothers. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Let me find my pyjamas first. Wataru-kun!" she told the ten year old, who was waiting outside her door. She came out with a towel and a white nightgown that was knee-length. They went to Wataru's room so he could get his pyjamas.

He came out with a light grey shirt and yellow pyjama bottoms that had pink rabbits on them. They happily ran to the big bathroom and Ema filled the bathtub with warm water. They both undressed and hopped into the bath. They both smiled. _This boy is sweet and caring_ Ema thought.

* * *

 **There's another chapter. Leave reviews of how you think the brothers will get Ema to open up to them more. Also, with Ema and Wataru having a bath together is supposed to be innocent, k? :)  
** **I'm already writing the next chapter! PLZ ENJOY**


	3. Hostile

**Hey, another chapter! I hope you like! Sorry it came out so late! PLZ DON'T KILL MEH! Also thanks to Vicmina for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Wataru and Ema hopped into the bath, they played with the bubbles and laughed. As they got undressed facing away from eachother and the bubbles in the bath; Wataru couldn't see Ema's scars and burns that her father gave her.

From downstairs the older brothers smiled at eachother when they heard laughing from upstairs.

"They're really getting along, aren't they?" Ukyo asked Tsubaki.

"Hai." he replied.

"Who knew they'd become friends so quickly?" they spoke for a while about Ema and Wataru. This went on for a while (twenty minutes) until they heard a scream and a crash. The scream was so loud and didn't sound happy, like the squeals of joy from earlier.

"Wataru!" Masaomi called.

"Ema!" Louis called to the girl. They yelled at the same time, there was no reply. Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki, Louis, Yusuke, Azusa, Tsubaki, Hikaru, Iori and Subaru all ran upstairs. Worried for their little brother and sister. Juli heard the screams from outside the bathroom and scratched at the door.

The brothers came and opened up the door to let the squirrel in, along with the 11 brothers.

They saw Ema kneeling over Wataru with a shard of glass in her hand and tears steaming down her face. Wataru was screaming and crying. The boys ran to get her off of the boy, but by doing so: they saw all of the burn marks on her waist and scars on her chest. She cried as they held her wrists to get her off of the boy. Louis held the girl close to him as she wailed like an injured animal.

Masaomi and Yusuke helped the salmon-haired boy up and he dressed. They looked over at the crying girl and they put the towel over her. She was shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked.

"I-I don't know." Louis replied.

"Wataru, what happened?" Masaomi asked the sobbing child.

"W-w-well..." he whimpered as he began to speak.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Ne, ne. onee-chan, do you think maybe you could sleep in my bedroom tomorrow night?" I asked my sister with a smile._

 _"Hai! Wataru-kun." she replied. We both smiled, I think she trusts me along with Louis._

 _I felt something brush along my leg, it was her foot. "What are you doing?" I asked her._

 _She giggled as she hugged me. We both squealed and laughed._

 _After a while, I suggested we get out of the bath, she agreed. As she climbed out of the bath, I saw some burn marks on her waist and scars and cuts on her arms, chest and stomach._

 _"Hey, what's thi-" I went to touch her stomach, but she flailed her arms and screamed. Causing my hand to brush against the burn marks._

 _She cried and tried to run away, but smashed into the glass that surrounded the bath. The glass shattered and surrounded her, giving her scratches and stabbing her skin. I was about to ask her if she was okay, when then I suddenly saw her running in my direction with a shard of glass in her hand, the sharp material piercing through her delicate skin. Tears cascading down her face, she dunked my head underwater._

 _I flailed my arms and legs around everywhere but she didn't let go. I screamed underwater. The seven year old was actually pretty strong, but still. I was still three years older than her. She finally brought me back up for air then rolled me onto my back, I screamed as loud as I could and I heard the bathroom door open, showing 11 of my brothers and a squirrel. I looked at them with pleading eyes and in about less than a second, Masaomi and Yusuke helped me as Subaru and Louis pulled the terrified girl off of me. Louis held her tightly, hugging her while Yusuke and and Masaomi helped me dress. What was wrong with her?_

 **Ema's POV**

Louis held me, my small shaking body in his arms. I looked over at Wataru, hatrid in my eyes. I tried to get out of Louis's hold, but he pulled me back.

"Come on, Imouto-chan, let's get you to your room." Kaname told me.

"N-no." I replied, I reached my arms out from the towel he had wrapped me with. I stood up.

"Ema?" he asked me, Ukyo and Tsubaki came towards me.

"Wataru told us what happened." he said. I looked down at the ground. _Why?_ my mind told me.

"It's all his fault," I whispered.

"Who's fault?"

I pointed to my head. "His." I replied. They were all confused about this.

Louis took me to my bedroom and lay me down in my bed. I cried silently as I thought about my father.

"It's all _his_ fault," I told myself

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short! I had to write something since it's Sunday and I promised I'd do some updating on Sundays!**


	4. Author's note

Okay, so guys. I think I'll discontinue this story until further notice. I haven't written or worked on this for months, sorry for that. I just haven't found and willingness to continue this fanfiction. I WILL, however, keep this fanfiction on my account. My writing skill was really bad when I started the fanfiction and I was addicted to Brother Conflict. I might or might not rewrite a new version of this fanfiction. I'll change some things up, add new aspects, change the characters and etc..

As some of you know, I also have _Shia's Tears_ and _Zuriel_ on my account, which are two more Brothers Conflict fanfics. And those will not be discontinued. I am still writing those, I have just been caught up with doing things on WattPad.

I will keep writing those, I will keep this on my account (even though it is just pure cringe), write a new one all at once BEFORE publishing it so you guys won't have to wait for every chapter.

For those who have only followed recently, believe it or not, I had around 14 fanfictions at some point. But most of them only either had one chapter or nobody seemed to be interested in them. For those who have been following me for a while, you might or might not know about how many fanfictions I have written.

Okay, enough of my rambling. I shall tell you about what this says all put together:

\- I have stopped writing this fanfiction.  
\- I will make a new one like this in the future.  
\- I am still writing my other ones that aren't on hold.  
\- For the ones that are on hold, I'd like you to give me ideas and I'll give you credit.

So that's it. I'm very sorry to those who have just followed or favourited this fanfiction recently. I'll make the next one much better than this one, which will take a little while but I will post on my account how long it'll take.

Bye and gomen~


End file.
